Fearful Eyes
by Lauren Wagner
Summary: Metalocalypse: Seth's reason for going to jail RATED FOR LANGUAGE


"Five more minutes, Snizz."

Nodding, the guitarist kept his eyes on his mirror as he continued to brush his hair.

"I'll be right there, Candy." He promised.

"Cool."

"Can I ask you a question first?"

Cocking an eyebrow, Snakes N' Barrel's drummer stopped with his hand on the doorknob as he turned back to their guitarist.

"Yeah?"

"What the fuck is up with the bowl of red Skittles?" Bullets pointed out, pausing in his brushing to point his hairbrush at the still full giant bowl of candy.

Candynose thought about this for a moment, pursing his full lips together as he looked up at the ceiling. He then shrugged and smiled as he opened the door.

"I like red Skittles." He answered.

Rolling his eyes, Bullets snorted as he shook his head and turned back to the mirror and his hair.

"Five minutes." Candynose repeated before shutting the door.

"He's gonna get fat if he keeps eating a bowl of candy every night." Bullets muttered to himself, focusing on the top of his head now.

There was a knock on the door a few minutes later and he sighed as he kept his back to the door and just continued to brush his hair as he was almost done anyway.

"I know! I'm almost done, Candy!"

The door opened and Bullets frowned when he saw in his mirror that Candynose wasn't the one who had knocked.

There was a moment when he just stared at the man standing in the doorway; a cocky smile on his lips as he looked around.

Where did he recognize him from?

"Yo, is my little brother here or what?" Seth demanded, stepping into the room and shutting the door behind him.

"_My brother is the biggest douche bag in the world. He'll do anything to steal my fame and my money."_

Bullet's eyes grew wide as he set his brush down and stood up to face him.

"Pickles told us about you. Get the fuck out before I kick your ass." He warned.

"Hey! Is that anyway to treat a family member around here?" Seth laughed, walking up and smiling at the guitarist.

"I just came here to wish my little brother good luck for the show tonight."

"Probably just want to ask him for more money." Bullets snorted, remembering the large check Pickles had reluctantly written and sent to his big brother to keep him away.

"Is it wrong for a little brother to help out his big brother?" Seth asked innocently. "I mean…he's got money and I don't! Is that so wrong?"

"Get out of…"

Seth's hand shot out and grabbed him by the throat, slamming him into his mirror and making the glass crack lazily.

Eyes growing wide in surprise, Bullets tried to swing at him and was rewarded with a bunch to the face that made both nostrils bleed profusely.

"I just need a few grand." Seth explained, still wearing that smug smile as he punched him again and most likely broke his sharp nose as well as splitting his lip.

"You guys can afford to give me that at least! I even got the check written out. All ya gotta do is sign it!"

Coughing softly, Bullets opened his mouth to call out for help when Seth raised his fist again.

Flinching, he shut his mouth and looked at him with fearful blue eyes.

"I…I'm not signing that." He whimpered as Seth took the blank check from his pocket and waved it in front of his face.

"Are you serious?"

A punch to the gut knocked the wind out of him.

"You are, huh?"

"Pickles…"

"God…you're probably the one who's his boyfriend aren't you?" Seth snorted, looking him up and down disdainfully. "Probably are…fucking fag."

Cruel green eyes caught a glimpse of the necklaces around Bullets' neck and narrowed dangerously as he focused on one in particular.

Bullets wore four necklaces around his neck; a leather cord with a gold upside down triangle hanging from it, a simple black chain link necklace, and a piece of leather string that he had found and liked.

The fourth necklace however was a thin golden chain with a simple Star of David hanging from it; a gift from his great-grandmother who had been able to escape the gas chambers and come to America.

It was this fourth one that Seth glared at and with a snarl he grabbed it and tore it off of him, making him flinch and yelp as it was thrown into the corner of the room.

"A fuckin' _Jew?! _My brother's getting fucked by a _Jew!?_" Seth raged and Bullets knew he was going to die as the hand around his throat tightened and the other was raised into a fist.

Shutting his eyes tightly, he silently said the Sh'ma Yisroel; remembering that his great-grandmother had once said that it instantly meant you had a place in Heaven, no matter how much you fucked up on Earth.

But the blow never came and Bullets fell to the floor gasping for air as Seth was suddenly torn off of him by security.

"I knew I saw that fucker here somewhere." Pickles snarled, his eyes blazing with hate as his brother was soon overpowered by the strong security guards.

"Yo, bro! What the fuck?! You let _kikes_ fuck you now?!"

"I want to press charges." Pickles said with a toss of his head. "Assault and battery. He was also trying to force him to sign a check too most likely." he snarled.

Seth kicked out as the guards started to drag him away, his eyes burning as he glared at his little brother.

"I aint gonna serve the full term ya know! Mom and dad aint gonna let me!"

"Don't ever come near me again." Pickles hissed softly. "I swear to God I'll strangle you if you do, Seth!"

With trembling hands and watery eyes, Bullets searched on his hands and knees for his necklace; whispering the Birkhat Ha-Gomel as he did so.

He found the necklace soon enough and he sighed as he closed his hand around the Star, looking up when Pickles' hand closed over his.

"I'm sorry." Pickles whispered softly. "I won't ever let him hurt you again." He vowed.

The tears that up until now had stayed in his eyes came down then and Bullets sobbed into Pickles' chest, hugging his lover tightly.

Closing his eyes, Pickles whispered gentle words of comfort as he hugged him back, running his fingers through his hair and patting his back lightly.

_With his eyes almost rolled up into the back of his head; Pickles remembered that night as if it had just happened, and while his mother and father continued to go on and on about his brother being a manager for four prison bands; he saw the fear and pain in Bullets' eyes._

_Fear and pain that Seth had put there._

_And despite the fact that he had been about to kill a man because of his faith; Pickles' parents fought and got him released from jail early._

_His chest started to constrict and he was forced to get up and go to the bathroom to use his inhaler for the first time in fifteen years._


End file.
